


CPR Lessons

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: First Kisses [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16





	CPR Lessons

                “Have you seen Molly?” Mary asked her new husband as they danced at their reception.

                “She was with Tom wasn’t she?” he asked in return.

                “Mm, can’t find Tom either…hey, where’s Sherlock?” she noticed. They looked around and finally decided to walk outside for some fresh air and to search for their friends. A man with curly hair had Molly up against the wall of the building, snogging her senselessly. With a moment to adjust their eyes, they found it to be…

                “Sherlock!?” both Watsons shouted; one with total shock and the other with a hint of pride in her voice. The consulting detective stepped away, revealing a flushed Molly Hooper.

                “It was a CPR lesson!” Sherlock and Molly both shouted frantically.

                “Sure it was,” Mary smirked.  “And where’s Tom?”

                “Um, well, I didn’t really want CPR lessons from him…anymore,” Molly answered nervously. She had broken up with him earlier in the reception before going after Sherlock.

                “Right,” John commented, getting the picture.

                “Come on, husband, let the kids have their moment,” Mary teased, leading John back inside the reception hall.

                “Do you think they bought it?” Sherlock asked.

                “Seriously, Sherlock? Highly doubtful,” Molly laughed. The silence was a bit awkward, as Sherlock actually seemed nervous.

                “May I kiss you again?” he inquired, his voice soft.

                “Get over here and kiss me, you silly man,” she smiled, pulling him to her by the collar of his coat, their lips meeting once more.


End file.
